When I Met Him
by AngelTalion
Summary: Faith needs some one and Spike is there to help her up when she falls. Their relationship gives her a reason to live... until she dies. CHARECTER DEATH! SONG FIC! FaithSpike


Title: When I Met Him

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or the song used in this story.

Rating: NC-17

Feedback: Yes please!

Notes: I don't know where this one came from either, but it did, and I like it. How morbid is that? The song is Annie Lennox's "Love Song for a Vampire". I'm really unsure about how this turned out. Please... I can use all the feedback, good and bad I can get. Thank you.

XxxxX

"Don't recognize you cutie." The Brit. lit his cigarette, giving her the once over. "Slayer don't like others coming in and mucking up her takings."

He nodded to the pile of dust at the brunette's feet.

"Yeah, well. B. gave me this patrol." Her voice was weak, as if she didn't want to hear it, herself. She didn't make eye contact; she started at the place his heart should have been. "Spike, right? An… Angel said to tell you to behave your self." She shrugged. "I'm, I think I'm done for the night I'm gonna go. Bye." She turned and walked away.

xxx

"Dance, luv?" He whispered into her ear, while the others watched from the table. She'd gone to get a coke. It had taken Buffy, Willow and Tara to talk her into going out. She sat just watching from the table, as every one else danced. Even Anya had danced, tonight. When she nodded, Buffy gasped in shock. Riley had to keep her in her seat, so she didn't stop the couple now moving to the dance floor.

"Why?" She asked her voice still scratchy from disuse. "I mean… you don't have to do this." She watched their feet as he moved them to the song playing.

"I was given orders to make sure you were, safe and happy, pet." He smiled when her head shot up, defiance alight in her eyes. "So you do have fire in you. Ahhâ€¦ don't pull way I won't bite." She raised an eyebrow. "What does it take to make you smile?" Biting her lip she looked at the floor again. Sighing Spike just pulled her close, as another slow song started.

Xxx

"So, G-man. What's the up!" She asked flying threw the door, letting it slam shut. "I got the Scooby signal and rushed over!" She's been back for nearly 2 months. Things were better. Her voce was back. She felt more at ease. Her run ins with Spike, were kept short and sweet. He would dance two songs with her at the Bronze. She could feel him watching her back when she patrolled no matter how many were with her.

"It appears, Spike…" Before he could finish, Faith was at the fallen vampires side. "He was in a bad fight… with something… and he asked for you, Faith." Giles answered. Buffy came down the hall, Willow in toe.

"You gonna tell us, why the friendly neighborhood vamp, is calling for a slayer?" Buffy scowled. Her arms crossed. Riley, Xander, Anya and Tara all came in, having driven over together. "Please, enlighten us. Or maybe why you rushed to his side."

"Cause he was nice to me." Faith answered looking strait at Buffy. "He didn't ask questions, try to kill me, or fuck me." She whispered. "Cause he's been watching my back, since I first started patrolling and… he didn't want me out there, with whatever, hurt him still there." She looked down Spike was sleeping.

xxx

"So you cared for me, pet?" He questioned, stepping out from behind a mausoleum. "And the big, yellow slime thing is dead?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, ruined my favorite pair of leather pants, though. NOTHING can get yellow slime out of leather." She sighed, jumping up on a tombstone. "You better?"

"Yeah, the undead heal fairly quickly luv." He smirked, lighting up. "What are you doing out after midnight. Patrol ends for you at ten I thought."

"I'm taking B's rounds too. Her and the GI Jerk got plans!" She nodded. "It's cool. I would have just spent all night, watching Lucy and Ethel make a mess of shit."

"Do you ever get more then two hours sleep?" He asks, moving closer to her.

"Slayer. Don't need it." She nods, swallowing, as he got closer. "When you gonna kiss me?" She whispers.

"When the time comes." He answered. Pulling her off the tombstone, and into his arms. Swaying slightly, dancing with her. "I'll kiss you then." She nods, holding on to him.

xxx

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Buffy stared at the dance floor. Her jaw clenched. "I mean. What about Dru?"

"Well... I guess every one moves on, Buffy." Angel's voice startled the group at the table.

"An…Angel." Buffy's voice cracked. He nodded, and then smiled at Willow and Tara.

"They found one another." He nodded to the couple on the dance floor moving to the same song that they had the first time they danced. This time locked in a kiss. "It's beautiful." He whispered a smile curving his face. "Unfortunately I don't come to just visit, or check up on my wayward children."

Xxx

_Come into these arms again _

_And lay your body down_

"Oh god. I…" He kissed her every wound. Having carried her back to her place. A tiny one-bedroom apartment, on the bad side of town. She gasped when his mouth found her nipple. She arched when his fingers probed her deep. She creamed when he entered her body. She cried when she came down from her orgasm. And she curled up and slept the entire night, in his arms, after confessing her love.

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you_

_It bleeds for you_

She responded to his every touch returning his every kiss. He sucked on her pebbled nipple, moaning at her taste. He whimpered at the want of her body, when he used just his fingers. He growled when he entered her, tight and hot, around him. He cried when she murmured a sleepy confession of love. And swore never to let go of her finally peaceful form.

_It knows not how it sounds _

_For it is the drum of drums _

_It is the Song of Songs_

Xxx

"Ha! You couldn't hurt a fly! Even with the chip gone!" She laughed running threw the park Spike hot on her heals.

"Don't be so sure, cutie!" He grabbed her waist, pulling her tight. His arms, locking around her waist, pressing her back against him. He delved into her neck. Kissing her. Loving her taste. "I could drink you dry, Slayer… my Faith." He shifted, and she shuddered. "I haven't had human blood in years now." In response she pulled her hair to the side, barring her neck to his fangs.

_Once I had the rarest rose _

_That ever deemed to bloom_

"I trust you." She gasped when he took what she willingly gave. "I love you." She whispered, as she was thrust into a cavern, the orgasm sweeping her body, making her unable to stand. He fell to his knees, taking her with him.

"I love you too, my Faith. " He whispered in her ear. Finished. Having taken just enough to make her his to any one who saw the mark.

"My god… that was… ohh…" She shuddered from the memory and his lips still suckling and licking at the wound. "B's gonna kill you if she find us here, like this!"

"Just a hickey, pet." He chuckles, moving them to a swing, moving gently.

"Maybe if she got a real man, instead of toy soldier boy… she could get 'erself a hickey!"

xxx

"Where is SHE!" He screamed slamming into the watcher's apartment. "Tell me! Now." Spike was throwing doors open, his heart racing. She'd gone for lunch with Buffy and Willow. She hadn't returned.

"The hospital Spike." Giles, answered coming down the stairs. "She's…" He didn't finish. The vampire was out of the apartment, gone. He stormed into the hospital. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Angel all sat in the waiting room. Angel stopped his child.

"Spike, listen to me." He forced Spike into a chair. "YOU are her husband… it's the only way you'll get to see her." Spike nodded.

"Is she… how? What happened?" His eyes begged Angel to give him news that she was ok.

"A… at lunch. She… she saved my life." Buffy whispered from across the coffee table.

"Some one… it was Dru, Spike. She heard that you were with the slayer. She killed one. In her mind it left Buffy. So she came to kill Buffy. Faith... Faith pushed Buffy out of the way. The bullets hit her instead. Dru wanted to kill the woman who stole you from her." Spike shifted growling, his grasp on his control, lost. "SPIKE! Spike, stop. William, listen to me. Buffy staked her. There is nothing you can do, boy. Listen to me." Angel shook his child, holding him. He didn't know how to tell Spike, Faith wasn't coming back. The doctors couldn't do anything for her. She was in surgery. And still alive, just unconscious.

_Blew a winter chilled the vine _

_And stole my flower too soon_

"I want to see her." Spike pushed away. His face back to its human mask. "I want to see her. The doctors came out just then.

"You are you the husband of Faith Spencer?" He asked Spike. When Spike nodded, the doctor frowned. "We're very sorry, Mr. Spencer. She is... we managed to removed the bullets from her lower abdomen, and we were going to remove her uterus, because of hemorrhaging, but she, there is a, this sounds odd, but it appears to be a wooden bullet, lodged in her heart. She'll be dead before the morning. She shouldn't still be alive." He turned walking way. "She's in room." Buffy and Willow gasped before breaking down into tears. The same room she had been in when she had been stabbed by Buffy.

_The loneliness of hopeless ness _

_To search the ends of time_

Slowly Spike, moved to her side. Shutting the door behind him. "Cor, pet. You have to do everything the hard way, don't you?" He choked staring at her. There were no circles under her eyes. She had been sleeping all night, peacefully ever since he had moved in with her. Her lips were full and red, from the kisses they'd shared not hours before. Even her hair looked full and healthy. She looked like she was sleeping. No tubes ran into her face, marring it. She was breathing on her own.

"Oh, Faith." He caressed her cheek, holding her hand. Tears falling. "I love you, my Faith. You can't up and die on me. I wanted to show you so much." He choked. He couldn't even turn her. With the wooden bullet in her heart it would just turn her to dust. Besides, he knew she didn't want that. "I didn't even get to love you for a yearâ€¦ not even five bloody months." He growled, and she coughed.

"Don't growl at me." She looked at him, her eyes hooded. "Makes me horny." She smiled. "My William, I love you, you know?" She nodded. "You loved me back." A tear slipped from her eye. "I loved you the second I saw you." Looking at him, she gripped his hand. "I will love you, forever Spike."

_For there is in all the world _

_No greater love then mine_

"I don't want you to leave me pet…" He brushed her hair off her face and she nuzzled in. He heard her gasp, pain etched in her beautiful features. He barely heard her, over the flat line.

"I love you."

Spike fell to his knees. Unable to let her go. The doctors and nurses rushed in. Angel had to come in and forcefully remove his child. As soon as they exited the hospital, Spike shifted, howling. He felt empty. She was gone. He could feel it. Angel took him back to the apartment, and Spike threw him out.

_Still falls rain _

_Still falls the rain_

xxx

He lie in bed, weeks later. The door locked and dead bolted. He hadn't eaten and didn't intend to. He could still taste her blood on his tongue. He didn't want to let anything change that.

_Be mine forever _

_Let me be the only one_

He could smell her. In the sheets, on her pillow, her sent lingered everywhere. He hadn't moved anything. He lie there, hugging the stuffed dog. He had won it for her at some carnival that turned out to be run my troll people, but he'd won it for her the night they made love, for the first time. She slept with it every night. When she was upset, she would cry into it, until, he would get home. It held her sent the most.

_To keep you from the cold _

_Now a floor of heaven slain _

_The songs of brightest bloom _

_They shine for you _

_They shine for you _

_They burn for all to see_

Spike closed his eye, knowing, feeling it. This would be his last night here. Thoughts ran threw is mind. Echo's of the past...

"Don't recognize you cutie." "Spike, right? An… Angel said to tell you to behave your self." . "What does it take to make you smile?" "Cause he was nice to me." "When you gonna kiss me?" "Ha! You couldn't hurt a fly! Even with the chip gone!" "I could drink you dry, Slayer my Faith." "I love you." "I love you too, my Faith. " "I love you, my Faith. You can't up and die on me. I wanted to show you so much." "My William, I love you... you know?" "I don't want you to leave me pet..." "I love you." "I love you too, my Faith. I need you... I'm going to be with you…" He choked, sobbing, his unlife ending. His sire, finally putting a steak threw his heart.

_Come into these arms again _

_And set this spirit free_


End file.
